Locked Series: One Shots
by amateur73
Summary: Charlie had a few moments she never let you in on, but here's the entire collection. A series of one shots for a dead fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I'm pretty much kicking a dead horse here, but I just couldn't let this series sit just yet, so I came up with a bunch of one shots. The first one here is fluffy because I was in a fluffy mood so back off. It's somewhere between when Charlie and Jack kissed and Charlie got homeschooled, so they're together at boarding school. Have at it.**

"I hate you," I muttered.

"Will you stop," Jack pleaded.

"I hate you," I repeated like some broken tape recorder.

"I told you I was sorry!" he said. He reached out and grabbed my arm. I whipped around and beat his forearm until he let go.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. Stupid Jack and his stupid self and his stupid mouth spewing stupid words. He'd made some stupid cocky remark under his breath when we were fighting about how I had it coming with how I came on to him on the island. "You're still an asshole!"

"Charlie, please-"

I slammed the door in his face and flopped on my bed in my room, groaning.

"Charlie-"

"I fucking hate you," I called in a sing-song voice. I heard Jack slam against the door and then slide down to the floor, sitting against the entrance.

Silence. Finally, I sighed in relief and rubbed my temples. Dammit, I couldn't stand this anymore. Jack was a jerk and I couldn't believe I even gave him a second chance. I regretted that kiss in the store, and in the car, and in the car again. Obviously Roger was right, Jack wasn't my guy, and I hated calling Roger right.  
I began doodling in one of my notebooks when I heard a sound from outside my door.

"_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._"

**"**For fuck's sake," I muttered, but I did not move from my bed. If Jack was going to make a fool out of himself, I wouldn't stop him.

"_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._"

I shook my head, but he continued on, and louder.

"_And you play it cool, but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._"

Fuck. Him. I hated Michael Buble and now I wouldn't be able to concentrate until I got him to stop singing the freaking stupid song. I jumped off my bed and swung open the door, pulling Jack up by his arm before slamming the door shut and he was...grinning at me. Fucktard.

"_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you._"

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Someone's gonna hear you, moron!" But he only grinned wider and belted out.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._"

"Shut. Up!" I growled. Oh my god, if he did not stop singing, I swear I would...

"_You're every line, you're every word, you're-_"

I planted my lips on his, sucking out every last line from that bullshit song. I grabbed his face in my hands and made sure he was finally out of breath before letting go. When I finally did, he was grinning like a child.  
"God, I hate you," I muttered. He only grinned and lowered his lips to mine again.  
And the rest, my friends, is too intimate for your knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get it! Get the bottle!" I shouted over Spencer's wails. Jack and I had been trying to calm her down for ages but nothing seemed to work. My mind was racing and my ears were filled with screams and cries. I was bouncing her in my arms eagerly and Jack began sorting through her baby bag. Ferociously he began taking out teddy bears, stuffed frogs, and eventually a breast pump.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, holding it up and peering at it curiously.

"Nevermind what that is!" I hissed. "Just put it down!" Jack dropped it and began rummaging again. Finally he took out a plastic bottle. "Give it give it give it!" I ordered. Jack rushed and quickly set it in my hand. Slowly I stuck the end of it in her mouth, but she wasn't taking it. I tried again and again, but to no avail. "You know what," I muttered, setting Spencer down gently in her crib. "I give up! I just give up!" I made my way to my living room, despite Jack calling after me. The cries were still ringing in the house, Jack and I the only ones present to hear it. "Please, make it stop!"

After a few minutes of rubbing my temples, the crying began to subside. Slowly I stood up and began approaching my room, when I heard a voice quietly singing from inside.

"_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleepy, little baby._

_When you wake, you'll have cake,_

_And all the pretty little horses._"

I peered inside and saw Jack holding Spencer in his arms, swaying her slowly back and forth. A few coos came from the little bundle, but nothing more than that.

_"Blacks and bays, dapples and grays,_

_Coach and six-a-little horses._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleepy, little baby."_

"How did you...how did you do that?" I whispered from my doorway.

Jack smirked. "What can I say, my voice is pretty majestic." I rolled my eyes and gently took Spencer from his arms.

"Well, that was pretty amazing," I murmured, slipping her back into her crib.

Jack slipped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. "For her, I'd do anything."


End file.
